IE(Go): The Legendary Death Bringer
by ThaliaGrace2412
Summary: In this story, Matsukaze Tenma'll be a whole new guy. One of the first ever generation Seeds players, the first ever Seed team captain, the legendary Death Bringer. A boy who has a lots of super power, with a mysterious past. This is a whole new look on the series IE(Go), i'll change a lots of details. This is my first fanfic, no flame please. Collaborate Miyako Shinohara.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Pilot

" Matsukaze Tenma, it's pleasure to meet you."

" You too. I'm hoping that you get my email "

" Yeah, it's a nice deal you got there "

" Why thank you. Take a seat. Dinner is about to start "

The 13 years old boy welcome his guest with a smile. Both of them sit down two sides of the table. The brown haired boy snap his fingers, the servants started to serve out the soup, which is the first dish and quickly leave the dining room. Tenma noticed that his guest stared at him.

" Excuse me, why are you staring at me like that ? "

" I'm so sorry for that but you really look like someone I know "

" Really, hah…"

" Yeah "

On the brunette face suddenly appear a devious smirk for a second and disappear right after that. He always like dinner night with his client, because why ? Because he always got a great contract or deal with all of them. This time is not different at all. Even better, this time is easier than ever.

" I'm quiet surprise before your deal "

" Why Senguuji-san ? "

" It is really interesting "

" You know what ? How about we let that topic at the end of the night. Beside, we have a lots of time and things to talk about"

Tenma glare at the pink haired man and smile. He can use his power right now. Mind reading always his thing. This man is so easy to fool. He really believe that his action are real.

Damn, he really want to kill the man sitting in front of him so bad !

Every actions he did proved that he was born in a knowledge family. Not only that, the clothes he wearing also prove he's powerful, rich and can say, well-knowing. The conversation between them last for three hours and the topic were remain secret. There was two of them and only two of them know.

" Well, that was a nice conversation "

" I guess it was "

" Do we have a deal ? "

" I think so. It's great to work with you, Tenma "

" Me too. Thank you for being here tonight. I hope that we could do this more often in the future "

A nice handshake and everything is done. His plan worked, that man already fell into his trap before he could know it.

After close the doors, the brunette face turn cold. His butler, Koi, who has been working for Matsukaze family since Tenma still a baby, asked him:

" Sir, do you need anything ? "

" Why yes, bring me some tea and bring me the file, also my schedule for tomorrow. Come to my office "

" Right away sir "

" Thank you "

The butler left his master stand alone, Tenma smirk.

" I'll get my revenge Fifth Sector. Just wait for it "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day Of School

Warning: Blood, killing moments, violent, cursing and more. Forgive me for my bad English.

To be honest, Tenma hates school. But he have to do this, because this is a part of the plan. But lucky for him, there are people stand by his side to help him. This is for the revolution, for the future of Japan soccer, for the people want to play real soccer, for the people that love soccer,…

Too many things to be care about, about his place as the owner of his family big company at Inazuma Town, as one of the youngest CEO in the world. Not mentioning that his oldest brother, Kaito, the ruler of two biggest companies in the world. The Matsukaze family is very famous for way they build an empire. Tenma's parents is the people used to own all of them before they were murdered. Kaito now live at Tokyo and always busy working so he rarely come home to visit the brunette. Tenma lives at his family mansion, with his butler, seven servants, and his old Seeds teammates. And there his second big brother, Arthur, who is in the hospital, fighting for his life with a rare disease. The doctor said that he could only live for a one or two years but his brother fought with them for seven years. And now, he is still strong and haven't give up. Tenma would do anything to help but the only thing that Arthur told him when they were talking about his plan, one years ago, when his team leave the God Eden, is this:

"Don't let the evil inside make you go blind. Don't let too much hate in this Tenma. Just do it because it's the right thing to do. I know how much you love soccer, like mom always said, soccer is the thing that made who you are today. You're strong, clever, wisely and very skillful. Your heart is pure. Your soul is white and clear as crystal, I know that, they could not bring you into darkness. Even that is your strength , it could be your weakness too. But hey, everybody got their weakness, so do it. Do it for mom, dad, Kaito, me, the people who love soccer and most importantly, you. You don't need to care about me, I'll fight because I won't give up on life so easily. So little brother, do it, you want to protect soccer than this is the right thing to do, okay ? But remember, think clearly before you do anything, just to make sure that you don't make any mistake"

Tenma can still remember the way his brother talk, soft but strong. Gosh, his power is the thing that get in his way to happiness. It's so hard to get a normal life. It is going to take a long road until he find his happiness.

"Captain, are you listening to me ? You look tired"

"I'm sorry. Can you continue please ?" Tenma rubbed his forehead, while looking at one of his old Seed teammates, Scarlet Winter, who just became the ace striker for the Unicorn last year, came to Japan to help her captain as his personal secretary.

"I think that's enough, we should take a break. Now, can you explain why the smell of trouble filling in the air ?"

"Something wasn't right is happening right now. To the soccer field now"

"Oh my God, Tenma, look !"

"Shit, how dare they ? I'm going to destroy Fifth Sector" Tenma cursed under his breath.

A soccer team lying on the ground while there is a guy with navy blue hair and golden cat eyes, the only person who is standing on the field. A Seed player, too clearly to notice.

"Why is he standing there, his job is done, what's he waiting for ?"

"He want to destroy the soccer club, no, replace them. Raimon soccer may could be gone forever"

"God, Fifth Sector such a son of the bitch. What they planning,we're going to stop them"

Tenma looked at them before return back to Scarlet.

"That was the half of the club, he is waiting for the other half. That were just formation one, the formation two is the important part. He need to bring them down if he need to destroy Raimon"

Scarlet flip her blonde hair, the brunette could see the disappointment in her blue eyes. She look beautiful like that, Tenma think that is very horrible to see a girl in that kind of thing. She love soccer just like him, she vowed to protect soccer forever, like everyone else in his old team, she also vowed to follow him for the rest of her life too, as a friend and as a teammate. The brunette very grateful for that.

"Let's just wait okay ? It just not our time yet. We only show up when there is something so wrong"

"If that is what you think right now then okay, yours words is my order, commander"

"Do you think that they're hopeless ?" The blonde haired girl ask her captain.

"Why yes, that Shindou guy, he have something that's really interesting, don't you think ?"

"Yeah, could it be the Keshin ?"

"I think so, well, now it's the time for us to jump in"

The first match ended with 10-0, Raimon look defeated as they can be. Tenma and Scarlet ran down the field in the middle of the break time. The whole entire team look at them with shock in their eyes.

"Hibiki said that there will be helper, but I don't think it will be you two" Coach Kudou said, he used the kind of tone that only those two could heard.

"Well, thing always come in a unexpected way aren't they ?" Scarlet said. She looked like some kind of goodness, because her hair were let down, it look as soft as silk and seem to sparkle, it make the team look at her like they were hypnotized.

"I think that me and her should take care from now shall we ?" Tenma looked at coach Kudou.

No hesitate, the coach of Raimon shouted:

"Change, Matsukaze Tenma and Scarlet Winter !"

Look at the other side field, Kuroki Zenzou notice both of them and he couldn't believe in his eyes anymore.

"It couldn't be them. No, it couldn't be"

"When will that guy understand that his eyes don't lie ?" Tenma said ironically. Scarlet smirked.

"Both of us knew that he's stupid as a piece of shit could be" The blonde haired girl looked at that men.

"I was hoping for something good, this team's going to fail sooner or later. We're going to crush them"

"Jeez, really ? Just play normal, don't hurt them. That Tsurugi guy could work good for us in the future" Tenma said calmly, his face showed nothing, although in his sentences that sounded a bit of evilness.

Scarlet don't say anything, her captain know what he doing and what he planning. She couldn't agree more.

Kuroki open his mouth in shocked, they're here, return back from the dead.

"Hello there Kuroki. Remember us ?" Suddenly, both of them appeared

"You two, how could you two alive ?"

"Please, my whole entire team alive after that accident of yours. Well, send my hello to Lucius okay ?" Tenma said, he smiled.

"Let's the game start, shall we ?" Scarlet flipped her hair and return back to the Raimon team, the brunette slowly follow her.

"Hey Kuroki, how is the bullet I sent in your shoulder doing ?" The boy mocked him.

Tenma got no shame after saying all that words, after all, that man also take place in ruined his life

The second match become Keshin's battle. Scarlet make everyone shock with her keshin, The God of Hunter, Artemis and Tenma too, his keshin show out with a strong force, Majin Pegasus Arc.

In the end, no one win at all. Shindou called his keshin out and faint after that. Tenma and Scarlet left after the game ended. No one know where they went but they've made the other team shocked. None of them ever seen anything as strong as that.

"We're going to return later" Tenma said as he pull out his phone

"Okay commander" Scarlet answered.

She like what they just done on the field, that Tsurugi guy is such an interesting guy so it that Shindou guy. No wonder her captain want them in his plan. This's going to be fun.


End file.
